Learnings of Love
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Suyi has been stood up on a date. Thankfully, she doesn't have to spend her evening alone.


The sound of pleasant conversations and utensils hitting plates filled the cosy restaurant. Suyi's eyes flickered to the table next to her, and she noticed with amusement how a mother was trying to feed her stubborn child. The father of the family seemed content with looking over the desert options, ignoring his wife's exasperated comments for help. The table to the right of Suyi had a young couple who seemed enamored in each other's presence.

Seeing the young couple reminded Suyi of why she was here. With embarrassment, she looked at her phone again. She had been here for close to a half an hour. The waiter had been kind enough to keep refilling her water cup. It had gotten to the point where Suyi would just stir her straw around and watch as the lemon slice floated around in the icy water.

She tried to remain as poised as could be, despite the embarrassment she was now feeling. She knew she was receiving more than enough pitying glances from the people around her. Tucking another curly strand of hair behind her ear, Suyi scuffed her heeled shoes against the floor. She looked down at her folded hands, noting the slimming, pretty blue dress she had decided to wear. She had prepared herself for her date and everything was put into place, except for the guy who was supposed to meet her for dinner. As humiliated as she was to admit it, she had to face the fact: She was being stood up.

What other explanation could there be? Her obnoxious date was half an hour late, and he wasn't answering any of her calls or texts. So instead, she had shown up in her beautiful blue dress with her hair all done up, just to waste her time at a restaurant.

Well, at least the menu had looked decent.

With a dejected sigh, Suyi reached for her clutch purse. Her cheeks reddened as she felt the many stares on her back, but it could not be helped. She didn't want to be pitied, but she couldn't do anything about her situation. Maybe she could go over to Yuna's house and sulk while eating ice cream and watching movies with her friend.

"Sorry I'm late."

Suyi looked up at the familiar voice, shock written plainly on her face. She watched as Takeo pulled the chair back and sat across from her. He smiled at her kindly. "Leaving already?"

Suyi stutterd. "I-well...kind of, yeah. But what are you doing here?"

Takeo shrugged. "I'm here for the date," he stated simply. "I couldn't get out of work, and traffic was terrible. Plus, my phone died, so I couldn't call you." He said it loudly enough so that the stares from the other customers had stopped, which Suyi was grateful for. However, Suyi caught the teasing wink Takeo sent her.

She smiled, suddenly put at ease. Setting her purse back down, she leaned forward. "Alright," she said in a soft voice. "So why are you really here?"

Takeo also leaned forward, but he nodded in the direction of the entrance to the restaurant. It was than Suyi noticed Tao and Mister standing at the entrance. Tao was waving to her energetically while Mister was just grinning.

"We came over to pick up an order," Takeo answered. "Raizel wanted to try out the cream puffs here, and frankly, I think Tao did to."

Suyi chuckled. "I see." She cocked her head. "But why did you come to my table?"

Takeo's smile softened. "I saw a glamorous, lonely lady being stood up, and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

Suyi's cheeks reddened and she sat back with embarrassment. "How did you know I was being stood up?"

Takeo eyed her up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Suyi, while you are highly fashionable, no lady ever shows up anywhere all dressed up in a gorgeous outfit and with an amazing hairstyle."

Suyi tugged at one of her curls self-consciously. Had she really been that obvious? "Alright, fine," she said. Than she grinned. Resting her elbows on the table, she placed her chin on her hand. "But what do you know about a woman's fashion sense? As far as you know, this is what I wear outside of school."

Takeo matched her teasing grin. "That may be so. After all, you are unique."

Suyi's cheeks reddened slightly, but she hoped that the makeup she had applied hid the redness. So it was with immense relief that the waiter came back, ready to take their orders. Suyi looked at Takeo questioningly, but he just gave her an encouraging nod.

"I'll have the soup of the day," she replied swiftly. She had been here for close to half an hour, and she had plenty of time to go over the menu and decide what she wanted.

After placing their orders, the waiter left to get a drink for Takeo. Suyi looked at him with slight concern. "Is this alright with you? I don't want to take up your time."

Takeo chuckled. "Don't worry about it. The Bos-ahem-Chairman is not at home tonight, and Tao had volunteered to cook." He grimaced and lowered his voice. "To be honest, his cooking skills are not the best. So I am not missing out on much."

Suyi found herself giggling. "What? Did Seira retire from cooking?"

Takeo went still, and Suyi was confused at the blank look he suddenly wore. "She's...out working with Regis and Rael for the night," he said hesitantly.

Suyi blinked, shocked. "I didn't know Seira got a job."

"It's a small thing that she's doing," he said dismissively. As if to keep his hands busy, he unfolded and folded the napkin he had been given. The silverware folded in the napkins moved about, shining in the light. "Much like you and your career. How is that going by the way?"

Surprised at the sudden change in topic, Suyi shrugged. "It's good. I will be performing in the next three weeks, so I'll miss most of spring vacation." She shrugged. "But it is what I love, so I can't complain. But I have to admit that I enjoy my normal life much more. It's so pleasant just to be a normal teenager and do normal things." She grimaced. "Although, being stood up is not something I had hoped to be going through."

Takeo smiled. "Well, if this ever happens again, you know who to call."

Suyi chuckled. "Thanks for the offer," she said. She then frowned. "Actually, I don't think I have your number."

Takeo blinked in surprise. "Really? Then here, I'll give it to you." Taking a napkin, he withdrew a pen from his coat pocket and began writing his number. Suyi accepted the napkin from him, her fingers brushing up against his. She noted with surprise that his hands were rough, calloused even. Though that shouldn't be surprising as she considered his line of work as a guard.

She frowned as she stared at the napkin, her thoughts drifting. She didn't really see the numbers or what was written on the napkin as she became lost in thought. Come to think of it, she really didn't know much about Takeo, or what he liked and where he came from. She didn't even know about his family and what he had done to become a guard.

Her thoughts were disrupted when the waiter came back with their food. Suyi hadn't even realized how hungry she was until she smelled the food. She hadn't eaten anything with the anticipation that her date would be on time. That jerk!

But with one glance at Takeo, she had to admit that he was a better alternative.

The conversation turned to Takeo asking Suyi about her career, and she found herself telling him about her passion for performing and how much she loved to be on stage. She told him about her experience to becoming a star, and even how she met Shinwoo, Yuna and Ikhan and how they all became the best of friends.

"What about you?" she asked finally. "I never asked you how you became a guard, or how you met Tao, Mister, and the Chairman."

Takeo paused. His head had been lowered, so she could not see his gaze. Suddenly wondering if he didn't want to talk about it, Suyi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Just as she was about to rush on and apologize for prying, he spoke up.

"That is a loaded question," Takeo said finally. "Which one would you like to hear first?" He looked up at her, and though there was a small smile on his face, she couldn't help but wonder why this smile felt different from the others. He almost seemed...guarded.

She shook the feeling off. "How about Tao? How did you guys meet?"

Takeo looked up thoughtfully, his expression faroff. "We met at work," he said finally. "Tao was a computer whiz, and I needed him for certain performances at work." He shrugged. "We became partners almost, in a sense."

Suyi tilted her head. "Really? Where did you guys work?"

Takeo was pushing his food around, not really looking at her. "We were enrolled in the army," he said finally.

Suyi gasped, surprised. "Really? You both were?" A sudden thought occurred to her. "Am I prying? You don't have to answer me at all. I just realized that I didn't know much about you guys, even though I come visit you all everyday with the others. It just struck me as odd." She laughed uncomfortably. "I mean, you know that I perform and you know what song I first sang in front of a crowd. You even know what brand of clothing I model for. You probably know what my favorite color is! But I don't know anything about you, and I didn't even know that you were in the army." She blushed. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Not really," Takeo answered. "How could you have known if I never told you?" He sighed. "Tao and I were in a special ops team, if that's what you could call it. We soon met the Chairman when we were stationed in Korea. Tao had always wanted a different path, and he soon convinced me to leave and become a guard at the highschool. That's how I met Raizel and the others." He paused. "Oh, and my favorite color is blue." He winked. "There. That's something else you know about me."

Suyi couldn't help it: she giggled. "Alright," she teased. "Anything else I should know about you till the next date?"

Takeo paused, as if he was debating with himself, before he smirked. "Actually, yes." He lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "I have a secret. I actually lied about being in the army. I'm really a superhuman with the power of super speed and fight bad guys outside of the city alongside mythical beings with terrifying power."

Suyi stared at him. He had to be joking, right? The sudden absurdity of it all made her laugh. She fell back in her seat, laughter taking control of her. Takeo sat back with a satisfied grin.

"So you're a jokester," she chuckled.

Takeo waved his hand. "Eh, more or less."

"Fine," she said. "Than I'm actually a spy for a secret organization that seeks world domination by unleashing an army of…" here, she paused, "mutant humans that will wipe out all others except for those who will obey my law." She paused when she saw the sudden alarm on Takeo's face. "I'm joking!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

As if coming out of a shocked stupor, Takeo shook his head. "Oh, you were?" He chuckled, but it sounded a bit nervous. "Of course you were."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you're a jokester who can't understand a joke when he sees one?"

Amusement replaced the shock. "You could say that."

"I can check that off of the list of what I want to know," she said. Waving her manicured finger in the air, she hauntingly said, "Takeo: a sensitive jokester."

He huffed, folding his arms. "I am not a sensitive jokester!"

"But you admitted to being one," she teased.

"Sure, only because I am trying to be a gentleman," he mumbled, through his eyes contained a concealed mirth in those blue depths.

Sooner than she would have liked, the waiter came back with the bill. Before Suyi could even reach for the bill, Takeo snatched it up. She hadn't even seen him coming, and neither had the waiter. How could he possibly be that fast?

"Takeo!" she exclaimed. "Let me pay for it!"

But Takeo shook his head. "This is a date, isn't it? The man is supposed to take the bill." He handed the bill back to the waiter with a charming smile. "There you are my good man."

"B-but you…" she trailed off as she watched the waiter leave. She turned to look back at Takeo, flustered. "But this wasn't even supposed to be your date," she whispered. "You were just being a good friend to me!"

"Contrary to what you may think," Takeo said. He was already standing up, shrugging on his coat. He held her coat out for her, which she hadn't noticed he had been holding. "This was my pleasure, and I enjoyed spending time with you." His fingers brushed up against her shoulders as he helped her place her coat on. "Paying the bill is the least I can do."

She couldn't help it. She blushed.

"And as far as dates go," Takeo continued. "This was a nice one, though I shouldn't be the one to judge as I've never been on one before." As if subconsciously, he held the door open for her, letting her exit first. In her shocked state, it barely occurred to her what a gentleman he was being.

That his last comment occurred to him. "Wait, you've never been on a date?" she exclaimed. She pulled her coat around herself a bit tighter as the cold air hit her.

Takeo slowed down, frowning. "Well, no. Why? It shouldn't be that surprising."

"What the-? Yes it is!" she exclaimed. At his confused look, she blushed. "I mean, you're polite, good-looking, and such a gentleman." She snorted. "Most of the girls at the school are enamored with you." She glanced at Takeo to see his shocked expression, and she frowned. He couldn't be that oblivious, could he? She shrugged. Well, if he was, than that made him all the more endearing. Such a thought caused her to blush. "Anyway," she coughed. "They've even placed all the guys at school on a 'who's hottest' list. You're on that list."

Takeo paused. "What number am I ranked?" he asked.

She smirked. "Number five."

He nodded, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Then, hesitantly, he asked. "Tao's not above me, is he?"

Suyi looked up thoughtfully. "Um, I think he's ranked third."

Takeo groaned. "Don't tell him that," he muttered. He then grinned at her. "And what did you vote?"

She smiled, pressing her fingers to her lips. "My little secret."

"And after I treated you to dinner," he teased. "I thought we were supposed to share the little secrets in our lives."

Suyi paused for a moment, debating with herself. "Well," she started. "I can share with you something else I like." She grabbed his hand, their fingers entwining for a moment. "Come on," she said, leading him to one of the shops. "My treat." This date of theirs was being extended for just a bit longer, but she was fine with that.

As she brought Takeo to one of her favorite coffee shops, she noticed that he was still holding her hand and that he hadn't let go. But she didn't have any intentions of letting go of his hand either. Only until she had to pay did she let go of his hand, and she had to beat Takeo to the counter before he could pay for the coffee. She did say it was her treat after all.

"So," Takeo started as they walked back down the street. He sipped his coffee, the warm liquid filling him. "I learned something new about you. You like your coffee dark."

Suyi sipped her coffee. "Mhm."

He grimaced. "Isn't that a bit strong?"

"I like it strong," she said. She eyed him. "And you deluded your coffee with whipped cream and chocolate."

Takeo nudged her. "I like to bring my taste buds to life." He held out his cup. "Here, I'll let you take a sip and hopefully awaken those dead taste buds of yours."

She rolled her eyes but accepted the drink. "Only if you take a sip of my 'bland' coffee," she challenged.

Takeo actually looked resigned as he stared at her cup. But, with a long suffering sigh, he accepted her coffee. Taking a small sip, he gagged. "Nope. Give me my coffee back."

Suyi turned her back on him stubbornly. "Nah, I think I like yours better." She took a small sip, and was instantly assaulted by the overly sweetness of the whipped cream and chocolate. Seriously, was there nothing but sugar in there? But, just to tease him, she hummed with pleasure. "I think I like this."

"That's not fair! You said you liked your coffee bland and strong!"

"Well now I like it weak and sweet," she said teasingly. She skipped away from him with a hum. "Yep, I think you corrupted me! No more strong coffee for me."

Strong arms encircled her waist, and she let out a surprise gasp as Takeo lifted her up. Keeping a grip on the coffee mug so as not to spill it, Suyi could do nothing else as her feet were swept out from under her. "Takeo!" she gasped.

"The coffee's not the only strong one around here," he said.

Suyi couldn't prevent the blush from spreading as her back was pressed up against his chest. She also couldn't help but note how strong he felt as he held her. Well, he was a guard for a reason.

Takeo set her down gently, but he still maintained ahold of her. "Miss, will you kindly unhand my coffee that you are currently holding prisoner?"

Suyi tilted her face to look up at him, and immediately wished she hadn't. Their faces were so close to each other, and she found herself focusing on his blue eyes. Why did his eyes look so heavy with a hidden emotion? An emotion that seemed sad at times and afflicted with worry? He looked happy most of the time, yet there were moments when he looked as if he was truly sad, as if he had seen too much that he wished to forget.

But, despite that, she couldn't look away.

She found herself relaxing. "Okay," she said softly.

Takeo didn't look away from her, but he did let her go. She almost wished he hadn't, and she immediately scolded herself for thinking such thoughts.

"You know," Takeo said. "If you think my coffee is overly sweet, you should try Raizel's tea."

Suyi blinked, as if coming from a daze. "What?"

"He puts eight teaspoons of sugar into his tea," he answered. "You think my stuff is overly sweet? Try his."

Suyi grinned and sipped her own coffee in response. Closing her eyes, she let out a content sigh. This...this moment was perfect.

"Suyi?" She opened her eyes to see Takeo looking at her with slight concern. "Are you alright?"

She smiled in response. "I'm fine. I'm just enjoying this moment right now."

He smiled back. "I am too." Then, with an abrupt turn, he pointed. "This is the direction to your home, right?"

Suyi stared in response. She hadn't even realized that he was walking her home at night. She felt safe now that he was. She nodded. "Right," she said. "It is." How had the time escaped her so quickly? She hadn't even realized that they were in her neighborhood. She almost regretted the moment when Takeo walked her to her house. She had enjoyed his company, even though she had kept him out later than she should have.

At her doorstep, she turned to look at him with a smile. "Thank you, Takeo," she said sincerely. "That was...amazing."

He smiled. "It was nice for me as well. And Suyi," he cleared his throat, eyes flickering away momentarily. He hesitated before grim acceptance came into his blue eyed gaze. Finally, he looked at her. "I will see you at school tomorrow."

Suyi couldn't help but blink. She knew that wasn't exactly what he had wanted to say. That grimness in his eyes was back, and she wanted to uncover whatever it was that was holding him down, and banish that darkness from his existence. Impulsively, she grabbed ahold of his hand. "I have your number," she said. "Let's do this again sometime."

Taken aback, Takeo stared in surprise. Finally, a small smile came across his features, and the darkness in his eyes was gone. "That would be nice." He squeezed her hand before letting go, walking off and disappearing into the night.

Suyi sighed, opening the door to her house and creeping in. Kicking off her shoes, she closed the door and leaned up against it with a smile of contentment. The buzzing of her phone pulled her out of her stupor. Glancing at whoever was texting her, she frowned when she saw that it was her no-show date. Deleting the message, she withdrew the carefully folded napkin that contained Takeo's number. Noting that there was an extended message on the note, she held it up to the light to see what it contained beside his number.

 _If you want to know more about me, we should go on more of these dates._

 _-Takeo_

She smiled, wondering if that was what Takeo had wanted to say to her before he left.

As she reread his note, she found herself looking forward to another future date. She really did want to know more about him, about his life, his family, his work. Everything. She wanted to know what made him smile, what made him laugh, what he found amusing and what he found annoying. She already knew that his favorite color was blue, and that he didn't like bitter coffee. He was fast and strong, but his social life wasn't that good as he had never been on a date before. But she wanted to know more about him, and not just the basics.

As she added Takeo to her contacts, she couldn't help but smile when she realized that there would be more conversations between them to come, and possibly more dates.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a birthday present to Lieutenant Myst. Happy Birthday!**


End file.
